fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Stan
A dazed Dawson is having visions of showgirls dancing around his head. The pianist, angry that Dawson has destroyed his instrument, is ready to hit him with a plank, but just as he swings, Dawson slumps down again. The pianist instead hits the head of a big mean-looking mouse, who stands up and prepares to fight. Nervously, the pianist tries to hide the plank, but the larger mouse grabs him by the neck and is about to punch him. He manages to get loose, resulting in the punch hitting the piano so hard it crashes into the band members, sending them and Dawson flying in separate directions. Dawson lands on his back as a full-blown bar fight breaks out. Mice are strangling each other, hitting them with whatever they can, be it a shoe, a chair, or kicking them as they swing from a ceiling lamp. The barmaid and bartender rush over to break up the fight as Fidget enjoys his mug of Rodent's Delight. Several gunshots go off, some of which shatter the light bulbs. Basil has found Dawson and was helping him sit up, lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up. Basil: Dawson? Dawson! The drug wore off, and Dawson ''awakes from ''Basil's light slapping. Dawson: What? What? He then sees the fight in progress. Dawson: What in heaven's name is going on? Basil: I've spotted our peg-legged- Basil looks to the bar, but Fidget was gone. Basil helps Dawson to his feet to begin looking for the bat. Basil: Come on, old fella. There's not a moment to lose. The bar fight has become even more violent. Basil sees a trapdoor behind the bar and he and Dawson move towards it, unnoticed. The fight continues as Dawson climbs down the passageway, with Basil right behind him. Basil quietly shuts the door, just as a chair flies over and hits it. Down below, Basil sees Fidget up ahead, climbing into a drain pipe. Basil motions for Dawson to follow him and they quietly creep behind, as Fidget sings Miss Kitty's song to himself: Fidget: (Singing) Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom...So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here! Basil and Dawson look into the pipe, seeing Fidget pick up his lantern and disappear into the darkness. Dawson: Basil- Basil shushes him and climbs inside the pipe. He turns around and faces Dawson. Basil: Follow me. Dawson climbs inside the pipe. The screen slowly pans upward. From inside the pipe, we can hear Basil and Dawson as they climb their way up the pipe. Dawson: Great Scott. I can't see a thing. Basil: Shh. Grab my coat and follow along. No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your- A sealed cap rattles as Dawson walks straight into it. Dawson: Ow! Confound it! The screen continues moving up along with Basil and Dawson. Dawson: Do you have any idea where we're going? Basil: But of course. Left turn. Right turn here, Doctor. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions